ptcaliburfandomcom-20200216-history
PT
Peter Tigre, usually referred to as PT, is the main protagonist of the Soulcalibur V and VI episodes of PTcalibur, as well as the overall main protagonist of PTcalibur. Originally thought to be the recompletion of PT, it is later revealed in Soulcalibur VI that he is a replica of the original PT who is created to serve as his avatar. He possesses the soul of PT, while Jet and Xepter possess the heart and body of PT, respectively. In Soulcalibur V, he gains access to an Empowered Form: PT Alter. Story Blackened Heart At some point he lost his heart and split into Jet and Xepter. Lost Body When Jet and Xepter clashed at the end of Soulcalibur IV, the powers of the Soul Calibur and the Soul Edge restored PT into his human form, while also keeping Jet and Xepter in existence. Alter Soul PT was able to defeat the manifestation of PT Alter, but then became trapped in Astral Chaos, setting up a tie-in with the Soulcalibur VI Libra of Souls mode. Golden Apex During the Libra of Souls mode, PT manages to escape from Astral Chaos. When he returns to the mortal realm, he soon befriends an automaton designated as No. i. He gives her the name Noi, and the two travel together. Later in their journey, PT discovers the he is not the actual PT, but is instead a replica created to act as an avatar on behalf of the actual PT. Extra Gaiden In the epilouge, PT brings the deactivated body of Noi to Adrian, stating that he wants to make a deal to revive her. Ragnar Gaiden He will most likely be hunting Xepter so that Adrian can reclaim the Devil Gene in order to revive Noi. Physical Appearance Personality Costumes Fighting Style Weapons PT Alter Main Article: PT Alter PT uses the Alter Soul to become PT Alter. After defeating the manifestation of PT Alter at the end of Soulcalibur V, he gained control over the Alter Soul and can transform into PT Alter at will without losing control of himself. If he transforms too often, he risks losing his heart to darkness and losing control again. Quotes Soulcalibur V * "Saleica? Uhh...Sally is easier to say." (When being introduced to Saleica Primrose) * "Excalibur!!!" (When using Critical Edge) Soulcalibur VI * "You don't have a real name? Aww, everyone should have their own name. Hmm...well number one (No. i) is written out as N-O-I. I know, I'll call you Noi!" (When meeting Noi for the first time) * "Darkness!" (When using Dark Legacy) * "Now you've pissed me off." (When using Soul Charge) * "Ex......calibur!!!" (When using Critical Edge) * "Drown in everlasting darkness!" (When using Critical Edge as PT Alter) * "Noi.... it doesn't have to be this way. We're friends, remember?" (vs. Noi) Extra Gaiden * "Adrian, I've come to bargain. What do I have to do to bring her back?" (Making a deal with Adrian to revive Noi) Trivia * PT is the persona of PTChesnaught. * According to Fate logic, PT's main incarnation can be a Saber or Ruler class. PT Alter can be a Berserker or Avenger. * PT currently has five alternate timeline counterparts based on the Fate series class system: ** PT (Archer) ** PT (Caster) ** PT (Lancer) ** PT (Rider) ** PT (Assassin) * At first, it was believed that the Alter Soul had been successfully used in the resurrection of the original PT without the need for a heart and a body. However, it was revealed that the revived PT was a replica who only possessed the soul of the original PT and that the Alter Soul created an artificial heart and body for him. Gallery PT.jpg|PT in Soulcalibur V PTAlter.jpg|PT Alter in Soulcalibur V PTSC6.jpg|PT in Soulcalibur VI Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters Introduced in Soulcalibur IV Category:Characters Category:Male Characters